


I Just Want A Kid, Not A Boyfriend

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'i want a kid for the career bonuses and cause I wanna be a single parent', 'no kissing on the lips allowed', A/B/O, Anal Sex, Beta!Jesse, Breeding Kink, Fertility Issues, Heat Cycles, Hucow, Jesse and Jack are in their mid to late twenties, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega!Jack, Strangers to Lovers, hesitant!jack, human cow hybrid, jesse gives great customer service, jesse is a professional breeder, less 'furry' since its more like ABO with legit male lactation, no cow ears or tails or hooves, outside of his fucking techniques of course, slowish burn, sorry if that's what you want, they usually match their outputs when in heat though, way too nice to not fall in love with jesse the bull, yes male omegas can produce a similar rate of milk as natural females
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Jack? Ya’ll like yer salmon spicy?”Jack felt anxiety hit him the moment McCree addressed him, turning around on the sofa to see McCree still working away on the skillet as an appetizing steam wafted upwards into the cooking funnel above the stove while the food sizzled. “Uh. I’m not too good with spicy. Maybe keep it on the tolerable side?”“No problem! Glad you let me know, Partner!” Jesse replied in a cheerful manner, dipping his hand into a bowl he tossed a variety of herbs and spice powders in earlier into very lightly add a small sprinkle over the fish before tossing the rest back into the bowl and grabbing the spatula to flip the fish.Jack turned back to face the TV, sinking further into the couch as he wondered what he was getting himself into by actually taking on a breeding partner and letting him stay in his apartment for a month. Sure, Jesse McCree had stellar reviews as a breeding bull and a lot of testimonials from clients indicated how sweet and professional he was but Jack was still nervous, nonetheless.





	1. moo

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the first chapter of that hucow jack x jesse breeding fic I've been teasing the Mc76 server about forever.

Jack Morrison eyed the new addition to his apartment, slightly anxious that the beta was cooking him dinner in his kitchen and insisted that Jack find something to occupy his time till it was all ready. It was breeding season for dairy cow hybrids and Jack’s employer, farmer Dale, finally managed to find Jack a compatible partner - a handsome and rugged bull named ‘Jesse McCree’. Jack is rare enough as it as a male dairy cow capable of producing ample milk like the females with him in the production line but the fact that he could bear children as an omega was a huge bonus. 

The only problem was that Jack disliked most of the bull-human hybrids Dale showed him on the breeding selection website for years and the farmer respected his staff enough to not strong arm them into breeding but did offer a very nice paternity package as an incentive for at least the first child. Jack was in his late twenties and McCree was twenty-three based on his breeding profile Jack looked through thoroughly before informing Dale of his interest in the bull-hybrid. It wasn't so bad so far since all they’ve done on the first day in Jack’s apartment was talk and watch a movie or two together. Now the beta was cooking dinner for the both of them with groceries he brought in when he arrived at Jack’s apartment with his own luggage. It smelled like a fish-based dish from what Jack could make out from the living room without actually turning around to actually see what McCree was cooking while he watching TV.

“Jack? Ya’ll like yer salmon spicy?”

Jack felt anxiety hit him the moment McCree addressed him, turning around on the sofa to see McCree still working away on the skillet as an appetizing steam wafted upwards into the cooking funnel above the stove while the food sizzled. “Uh. I’m not too good with spicy. Maybe keep it on the tolerable side?”

“No problem! Glad you let me know, Partner!” Jesse replied in a cheerful manner, dipping his hand into a bowl he tossed a variety of herbs and spice powders in earlier into very lightly add a small sprinkle over the fish before tossing the rest back into the bowl and grabbing the spatula to flip the fish.

Jack turned back to face the TV, sinking further into the couch as he wondered what he was getting himself into by actually taking on a breeding partner and letting him stay in his apartment for a month. Sure, Jesse McCree had stellar reviews as a breeding bull and a lot of testimonials from clients indicated how sweet and professional he was but Jack was still nervous, nonetheless. 

“So, uh, not that I don't appreciate you taking the time to get to know me and cook dinner but… how are- What are the schedules like for breeding pairs?” Jack asks hesitantly, pulling at the cloth of his pajamas on his thighs to distract him from how anxious he was about the whole thing. Hopefully, McCree would be as professional as the reviews said he was and help out a first-timer with what was expected rather than him just assuming that Jack knew.

“I was thinkin’ we just relax fer the first day, eat some good food, and talk about our interests an’ such.” McCree replied quite easily as he clicked off the heat on the stove and put a lid over the pan that contained the fish before setting it on the unused burners to cool. Jack turned and watched McCree curiously, noting the way how his plaid shirt was rolled up at the sleeves to show off his muscular and hairy forearms and generally checking his breeding partner out as his gaze started from the horns sticking out of the sides of his head down to those jeans that hugged his ass and legs just right. The fact he had a cowboy hat and leather boots on to compliment his rugged southern charm really rubbed Jack in the right ways with how handsome McCree was in general. 

“I like to take it a bit slow and sweep ya off yer feet before we get to the action. Better chemistry between us will probably help sow the seeds in the fields better than trying to go for broke and just fuck like our lives depend on it. I’m a professional after all and I do quality work.” He added with a warm chuckle as he stepped back over to the prep counter to start chopping up some vegetables on the cutting board while glancing over at the pot on the stove that was slowly cooking linguini noodles.

“Ah. Your profile says you have high success rates. I wasn't exactly sure how you achieved it, to be honest.” Jack admitted, a bit more curious about McCree’s job now that he was openly talking about himself in such a casual manner. 

"Good genetics and timing seem to play the usual role in the success rate, but I like to take an individual’s preference into consideration when it comes to everything outside of the bedroom or wherever they feel safe gettin’ it on.” He drawled with a charming smile. “Sometimes that means spendin’ more time outta the bedroom and on tennis courts if that’s somethin’ my client enjoys. I’ve done stuff like volunteerin’ at animal shelters to makin’ my own ass black and blue tryin’ to learn to figure state. Yer happiness is always somethin’ I’m willing t’try out with ya. Assumin’ it’s sane and I don’t have t’take out a life insurance policy on myself to feel comfortable doin’ it.”

Jack blinked at that, not sure how any of the could be true but the client reviews did have several testimonies that would back McCree’s word up on that. He actually indulged in other people’s hobbies and the like to boost his fertility success numbers? That has to be boggus.

“So, you plan on making me my favorite food and taking me up on my hobbies, huh?”

“That’s the basics but I’d like to think I put more thought into it as I go along and get to know ya.” Jesse smiled reassuringly. “I get that some folks might not want me to cook or partner up with them on their hobbies, I ain’t gonna be pushy.”

Jack nodded his head, it seemed rather reasonable. “You can go back to cooking if you want, I just wanted to ask a few questions is all.” 

Jesse tipped his hat at Jack with a smile before turning back towards the stove to resume cooking dinner. When dinner was served, Jack got up to join Jesse at the table enjoying the salmon, rice pilaf and carrots the cowboy had laid down along with wine to top it off. The carrots and rice serving as a more plain buffer to counteract the slight spiciness of the seasoning Jesse put on the fish. It wasn’t overwhelmingly spicy at all like he originally feared and was quite tasty as he ate bite after bite and sipped on some wine to help it all go down. A very pleasant dinner with Jesse telling him stories about places he went as a professional breeder to lighten the mood.

“How’s the salmon, by the way?” Jesse asked with a warm smile as he brought his wine glass up to his lips.

“Really good, actually.” Jack admitted with a small smile, finding every bite to be rather satisfying and filling. “I’ve never really ate a lot of fish before. Mostly stuff like cod on fish fry fridays at the restaurants if I go out with my friends on the production floor.”

“I see! I’ll try to mix in a new fish once and awhile if I can get somethin’ nice at the market fer a good price.” 

“I would like that. Thank you.” Jack found himself saying before he finished up his meal and watch as Jesse took away their dishes to wash in the sink. 

The cowboy declined his offer to help or to just put them in the dishwasher and Jack got up from his chair to move over to the couch. He felt really good after that meal though as he sagged into the cushions of the couch while the TV played some kind of talk show, not really paying attention to it as his eyes traveled to look McCree’s strong back and how nice his ass looked in those pants while he hand washed the dishes in the sink. Jack felt a pang of arousal from the spiciness of the meal and how appealing his breeder looked after they took the time to talk to each other a bit.

It was when McCree finished putting the final plate into the strainer and pulling off the hand towel to dry off his hands that Jack’s libido really started getting intrested, not because of the act of drying his hands or anything but because McCree was finally free to do other things with him…

“McCree?” 

The cowboy hung up the hand towel to dry evenly on the pole before turning to look at Jack curiously. “Yeah? Need somethin’?”

Jack paused for a moment, the moment making butterflies clog up his windpipe as he felt nervous. Why the hell should he feel nervous to ask the guy to lay him if he hired him specifically for that? He took a deep breath to try to soothe his nerves before looking at McCree once more. “Would you be interested in breeding me right now?”

\--

Jack felt more at ease as he climbed into Jesse’s lap on the leather couch after the bull sat down. He didn’t argue with him at all to be drawn to the couch and even chuckled fondly when Jack took the initiative. The warm smile on McCree’s lips as he affectionately trailed his fingers down from Jack’s broad shoulder and moving to Jack’s arms rather than his chest to massage the biceps.

“Nice and strong… Ya’ll enjoy weight liftin’ in yer free time, Handsome?” McCree complemented Jack as he took his hand off Jack’s right arm while pulling Jack’s left arm forward, his thumbs massaging the rolls of Jack’s arm muscles down to his elbow before working his way slowly back up.

Jack sighed contently at how nice it felt for his tired arm to be pampered by McCree's hands, not expecting a guy who worked as a professional breeder to give his arms any attention once Jack pulled his shirt and his special binder to absorb any milk secretions. He honestly thought McCree would go right to his chest and fondle his plump pectorals like in the pornos but he certainly didn't mind McCree taking his time to pamper Jack. 

“I do some weightlifting when helping out around the farm if I have a low yield day for milk production.” Jack replied, humming happily as McCree leaned forward to press his lips impulsively to Jack’s. A simple chaste kiss before he laid back against the couch to move his slow and relaxing rubs from Jack’s elbow down to his wrist, running his thumbs up and down the long muscle to draw out another sigh from Jack.

“God, I’m the lucky sonova bitch who gets to put a babe in yer womb the natural way and get paid fer it?” McCree gritted his teeth lightly as he lightly bucked up against Jack’s bottom, drawing a moan from Jack at the contact of the bulge in McCree’s pants with his ass. “It’s like I’m livin’ the dream.”

Jack growled as he pulled his arm away from McCree and used his hands to push the bull-hybrid against the back of the couch. He narrowed his eyes at McCree in mild annoyance as the cowboy gave him a lopsided smile to show how pleased he was with Jack’s assertiveness. “I get that this is a job but you’re going a bit overboard with the flattery.”

“What? Not used to people treatin’ ya like the diamond ya are?” McCree drawled as he tilted his head to the side. “Ya got confidence so I’m assumin’ this ain’t yer first rodeo minus the fact we’re trying to get ya’ll knocked up instead of just havin’ sex.”

Jack scowled as that as he lightly gripped McCree’s shoulders at that observation. “I’m unique but I’m not exactly long-term dating material.” He grumbled as he looked off to the side for a few moments, hoping McCree would get the idea without him having to go into detail.

McCree quirked a brow at that but just casually nodded his head. “So, ya want me to tone down the praise? I can do that, no problem.” He remarked with ease as Jack got up and off the couch, gathering up his shirt, binder, and jeans in his arms before facing McCree.

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom. I would feel a bit more comfortable in my own bed than the couch for the first session.” Jack remarked before turning away from McCree and walking past the bathroom to enter his own room, McCree following suit as he got up and stretched out his back. McCree picked up his hat from the floor, brushing it off with his hand before plopping it on his head and looping his thumbs on his belt as he casually sauntered after Jack.

\--

“Feelin’ good?” McCree asked as he bucked his hips forward, drawing a whimper from Jack while he fisted the sheets tightly in his grip and pushed back against the next time McCree pushed into him against with his short, but girthy cock. 

Jack’s ass was shamelessly up in the air for McCree as Jack rubbed his nipples against the sheets for any kind of friction against them and nipped hard on his lower lip to not let out the needy noises his throat wanted to make in reply. McCree had cut down on the praise like he promised but hadn’t given his chest any attention when Jack just cut straight to the breeding instead of further letting McCree pamper him like he wasn’t just a hole to fill with his cum at the end of the day. Jack’s dick was heavy and dripping onto the sheets below along with the sopping wetness that was running down from his ass and over his balls as they fucked. 

Speaking of ‘balls’, holy shit did McCree have a heavy pair that was smacking against Jack and reminding him of why McCree likely had such a high impregnation rate!

“F-Fine…! Nngh! Harder!” Jack growled in frustration, his face completely red in embarrassment from how horny he was and his body quickly going into heat for a guy who was just a beta! He didn’t want to face McCree and let him know just how easily he read him like a book when it came to what turned him on.

Fucker even put his hat back on his head after eating him out too.

McCree chuckled fondly at that, like this wasn’t affecting him at all as he kept one hand on the curve of Jack’s back to encourage him to fuck himself on McCree’s cock while hardly doing more than lazily rocking back and forth into Jack’s ass. It was infuriating that McCree thought that his girth could do all the work for him and how fucking right he was cause Jack hadn’t gotten laid for several years before now. Jack was desperate for a fuck and if he happened to get a kid on top of it then it’s a mission well done with the salary increase he would be getting on top of the generous maternity package that came with it

“Where’s the rush, Handsome? Unless ya’ll have a dog ya’ll need to let outside or somethin’.”

Jack growled as he shoved himself back hard against McCree and clenched his walls around him hard, drawing a satisfyingly surprised gasp from the cocky fucker’s mouth. He pushed himself off the mattress and started grinding back against McCree’s pelvis with his ass, throwing the cowboy his own cocky smirk as he slowly swirled worked his hips in a circle to tease him. McCree quickly recovered from that and looked down at Jack with a rather amused grin as he leaned back just enough to watch Jack grind up against him, his length peaking out from time to time as Jack’s ass continued to work wonders for something he originally found so flat.

“Well, now. Maybe I’ve had Sparky in bed this whole time, huh?” McCree grinned as he lightly rocked his hips forward to draw a sexy grunt from Jack’s lips. “Handsome, I barely have to move to get ya drippin’ wet, so, how ‘bout ya’ll start lettin’ those sweet noises past yer lips before you cause yer lips to bleed from bitin’ down so much?” He chuckled confidently before Jack literally started pushing back and forth hard on McCree’s dick to literally fuck himself on it, drawing a sharp breath from McCree.

“Are you going to stuff me full of your cum or not?! We paid a lot of money to bring you on-site!” Jack growled, facing away from McCree cause his face was very much red from how dirty McCree’s request was and how it almost shook his resolve. He received a firm smack on the ass for his troubles and shuddered at how good it felt.

“Settle down there, Bronco, I’ll fill up yer tank. Don’t ya’ll worry none ‘bout yer money goin’ t’waste.” McCree slapped Jack’s other ass cheeks as it was pretty obvious Jack probably liked getting spanked since he didn’t immediate jump down McCree’s throat the first offense. 

Jack gritted his teeth as he tensed up, not really liking the whole thing about spanking but understood that it might be what he needed to take in order to get McCree to seriously fuck him. He could stand the idea of McCree just dragging it all out, no matter how nice edging was, he just wanted to fucking have an orgasm after just a long dry spell. Why couldn’t McCree just fuck him like a normal person would?!

“Ya got somethin’ t’say, Slick? Yer bitin’ down awful hard on those pretty lips of yers.” McCree teased as he bucked forward hard with his hips, drawing a groan from Jack’s mouth.

“Stop playing around and just fuck me!” Jack shot McCree an annoyed scowl from over his shoulder before realizing he played right into the cowboy’s hands with the smirk McCree gave him.

“I guess it’s time to pull out the big guns if I have ya that hot and bothered, Partner.” McCree grinned as he placed both of his hands on Jack’s hips and started going to town hard, making Jack’s voice hitch from the sudden shift from zero to one hundred with McCree. 

Jack hands gave out quickly from how much he was shaking from the sensation of being actually fucked like he wanted to, using his elbows to support his upper body so as to not give McCree the satisfaction of seeing him collapse from pleasure. The sound of their bodies slapping together and the wetness dripping out from both his asshole and dripping cock were probably the most erotic sounds and sensations Jack had felt in a very long time. He pressed his lips hard against the back of his hand that was pressed into the mattress to muffle his whimpers as McCree making all sorts of energetic grunts and moans from how much he too was enjoying this fuck.

“Look at ya, Bronco! Yeah…! Lookin’ so good and so sopping wet!” McCree grunted as he continued to pound away at Jack’s ass while Jack kept his humiliating noises at bay the best he could. “Such nice blonde hair…! God, I hope the kid’s a blonde!”

“S-Shut up…! Nnnn!” Jack couldn’t help but whine from how good it all felt. “Fucking…! Harder! C’mon!!” He practically yelled as he could feel himself on the brink of that hot white edge that he had been chasing this whole time since they got into bed together.

“I’m gonna-!” 

“Please!” Jack practically sobbed as he felt McCree take one hand of his hip, continuing to fuck Jack while he grasped Jack’s cock to start pumping it hard, making the man cum hard and with choked gasp, fucking McCree’s hand. 

McCree was almost growling with every thrust of his hip, pouring himself in as his orgasm hit him just as hard as it did Jack, both men grunting loudly together. He didn’t let Jack stop coming until he was shuddering hard on the brink of overstimulation and only then did he remove his hand from Jack’s cock before laying them both down on their sides, still joined together. They were both panting and sweating, still high from how nice their orgasms were as McCree lifted his hand and gently ran it through Jack’s blonde hair.

Jack sighed and just let McCree touch his hair since it felt nice anyways. The warm wet spot under Jack’s thigh probably wouldn’t be very comfortable to lay on for long and he reached behind himself to pull himself off McCree, drawing a soft groan of protest from the bull-hybrid.

“Yer not much fer snugglin’ are ya, Diamond?” McCree sighed in disappointment.

“I just don’t like waking up cold and wet in the morning.” Jack remarked as he got up and waved for McCree to get up as well before stripping the sheets down and applying drying pads to the wet spots on the mattress. “I can’t wear my binder to be so I have to apply these pads to my chest to keep myself from lactating all over the sheets.” 

McCree frowned at that as he watched Jack turn to leave, cum slowly running down his thighs, and nipped his lower lip at how nice the sight looked for the brief moment he got to see it. Jack came back with a wet wash cloth and tossed it to McCree, no remnants of their mess on his legs or ass anymore but McCree knew he didn’t run the water that long in the bathroom to imply that he administered himself an enema or something like that. Then again, Jack’s employer was paying him quite a bit of money for a serious attempt for the first-time omega so it would be obvious he wouldn’t do something to completely undo McCree’s work, as stubborn of a bastard as he was. He started to wipe himself down as he watched Jack pull out new linens for the bed and start pulling them on until it was freshly remade over the drying pads.

Jack then gathered the dirty linens up and carried it out of the room, likely to stick it into the laundry machine for later before coming back in and looking at McCree hesitantly. “Um… I’m not opposed to laying down with you now that everything is in order.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, not entirely sure if McCree was turned off by his insistence to clean up the bed almost immediately after they came down from their post-orgasm highs until the bull-hybrid shrugged his shoulders is a casual manner.

“Not at all, Handsome.” McCree winked playfully as he set the hand towel on the floor and picked up his boxer-briefs when Jack went to pick up his discarded boxers to pull them on. Jack then flipped off the lights and closed the door to the bedroom, climbing into bed with McCree under the blankets. “Any preference fer sleepin’? Big spoon, little spoon, no spoon? Maybe a belly sleeper?” He asked curiously, drawing an amused chuckled from Jack.

“I’m a belly sleeping kind of guy. Sorry to be a further disappointment.” He apologized sincerely but McCree just shrugged his shoulders as he rolled over onto his back.

“Whatever helps ya sleep, helps ya sleep, Handsome. I ain’t gonna judge if you just like sleepin’ near someone.” He yawned before tucking his hands under the pillow beneath his head. “Ya ain’t half bad as ya think ya are.”

Jack frowned at that as he rolled over onto his stomach, tucking his hands under his own pillow as he got comfortable under the warming covers. He drifted off to sleep a bit easier than usual having another person in his bed, making him wish things with Gabriel went different so they would still have each other’s back like when they were kids.


	2. what are the chances

A warm breakfast greeted Jack, along with a smiling cowboy, as he dragged himself out of bed, cursing himself for forgetting to put on his absorption pads on his chest as he made a bead line for the bathroom to shower, completely ignoring McCree outside of waving to him. He was a fucking mess and his nipples being lactating monsters but that’s what being in heat is all about, right? 

A bunch of inconveniences even when you’re trying to get knocked up.

Jack climbed into the shower after waiting for it to warm up, sighing happily as he felt warm water running down from his head to his sore hips and realizing that he did indeed have light colored bruises from where McCree grasped him yesterday. Realizing an opportunity for a quickie before work, Jack left the water running as he poked his head out behind the shower curtain. “McCree?!” He yelled, trying to be heard over the running water and the general noises of cooking from the kitchen. “McCree?!” Jack tried calling again when there was no response for a few moments.

“Yeah, Handsome?!” McCree hollered back from the kitchen.

“You want to have a quickie?!” 

Jack realized how ridiculous and rude that would sound to anyone but a professional breeder but he didn’t want to beat around the bush when he had a time limit for an opportunity. He had to wait a few moments before he heard footsteps from the hallway and McCree in the process of taking off his boxer-briefs as he came into the bathroom.

“Sure thing, Bronco! Just had to put saran wrap over the plates and make sure the stove was off.” McCree chuckled as he climbed into the shower with Jack and pulled the curtain closed so no heat would escape. There were anti-slip mats already placed on the shower floor for these kinds of opportunities and McCree looked down to regard them for a moment before backing Jack up against the tile wall to press his lips to the omega’s neck. “Has yer heat started yet, by the way? Not tryin’ to sound disrespectful but I can sort of smell yer scent.”

Jack sighed as he felt McCree kiss his way down his neck, nipping lightly but not hard enough to leave visible bruises like they agreed upon. Last thing he needed was for his co-workers to notice that he was proactively with someone, much less a professional breeder. “Kind of? It’s not like that mindless heat I’ve once felt before…” He murmured, resting his head back against the tile wall as McCree spread Jack’s knees apart with his own before reaching around to push a finger tentatively into Jack’s ass.

“Yeah, yer slick enough fer me to take that as a ‘yes’, Good Looking.” McCree drawled as Jack grunted, adjusting his stance so the bull-hybrid could prod him more easily, regardless of what lubricant was down there. He then looked back up at Jack as he quirked a brow. “How ‘quick’ of a quickie are we talkin’ bout here?”

Jack answered by turning around and arching his back so his ass was presented to McCree. “Stretch and then fill me. I want to eat before I have to get to the production building.” He replied, being as pragmatic about it like he was yesterday day as McCree shrugged his shoulders and pushed a finger through Jack’s ass. “Mh…!”

“I ain’t got no issue with a load and blow, Diamond. Let me take care of ya and we’ll get ya squared away for work.” McCree chuckled as he added another finger, slowly pumping the two digits inside of Jack as the dairy cow-hybrid braced the wall with his hands and pushed back against them. He slowly worked his way to scissoring Jack’s asshole, drawing a sharp breath between Jack’s teeth as the cowboy methodically prepared him as his cock got hard from the sight. “I get hard just thinkin’ bout fillin’ that ass.” McCree remarked, unable to help but admit his thoughts as he added a third finger while Jack fucked himself against them.

“You’re so romantic…!” Jack groaned as he tried to sound serious about his sarcastic remark and not whine like he wanted to while the stretching off his ass felt this good. He could seriously get used to this whole breeding thing if he was going to have incredible sex on demand for an entire month. McCree withdrew his fingers after a few more pumps before guiding his cock to Jack’s ass and pushing himself in while pressing Jack up against the wall, one of his hands reaching down to grip Jack’s half-hard cock and teasingly thumbed his head. Jack was panting as he pressed his forehead against the tile wall, McCree rocking slowly into him to allow Jack to adjust to his size better while toying with his penis, making Jack shudder from the attention. “God…!” He breathed as his fingers tried vainly to grip the tile for purchase.

“Ooo ya’ll just love ta play hard ta get, Diamond.” McCree purred behind Jack’s ear as he gave Jack’s cock a firm pump, drawing a soft groan from the hybrid’s lips. He could feel Jack clenching on his cock from the dirty talk, no matter how much the omega was trying to keep his pride intact by restraining the noises he wanted to make. “I don’t fancy myself much of a chaser but every noise I get outta ya’ll is more sexy than any porno I’ve ever watched.”

“Stop talking like that and MOVE!” Jack growled as he pushed back when McCree least expected it, making the beta suck in a breath that made Jack grin smugly on the inside for throwing him off once more. He heard an annoyed growl from behind his ear and McCree’s hands moving to Jack’s hips as he started pounding him hard in retaliation. “God…! Yes!” He found himself gasping as his fists clenched hard from how quickly his orgams was building up, trying to push back against McCree to increase the friction between their bodies.

“Yer a dirty goddamn cheat!” McCree hissed aggressively as he felt himself extremely turned on by how unpredictable Jack could be when you teased him during sex. Their bodies slapping against each other hard as the warm water bounced off them when they collided and echoed in the tiny bathroom. If only Jack would fucking moan or something than it would be the most ideal wet dream.

“I’m going to cum…!” Was all Jack managed to whimper out, that small, needy concession in Jack’s voice driving Jesse so close to the brink that he was madly jerking Jack’s cock as he came hard inside of him. Both men gasping as Jesse filled Jack’s ass while Jack coated the wall with white streaks of cum and Jesse continuing to pound into his ass until he was completely satisfied with his ride. 

Jesse pulled away first, watching as his slicked up cock slid out of Jack’s ass and his cum dribble down Jack’s legs erotically before back up to wash himself down. He started washing his hair as Jack was still recovering from his orgasm, and looking so beautiful in McCree’s eyes from how satisfied the omega looked. Jack eventually stood up fully on shaky legs and let McCree start working in some shampoo into his blonde hair. Jack didn't allow his hands to sit idle for long as he grabbed the sponge and the bottle of bodywash to start scrubbing himself down.

“Ya don't waste time baskin’ in the moment, huh?” McCree stated as he poured some of the shampoo into his own palm, set the bottle back onto the shower rack and started to work it into his hair.

“Do I come off as insensitive?” Jack asked curiously in return as he stepped back, pressing up against McCree's chest to rinse the suds off his body and the shampoo out of his hair before stepping forward to allow McCree to rinse off his own hair whenever he was ready. He grabbed the bottle of conditioner and started to work the liquid into his hair without missing a beat.

“Well, if we were datin’, I would say that ya don’t really communicate with yer partner much, but, I’m just tryin’ to do a job here so I’m not exactly surprised yer a bit distant. Don't bug me much at all.” McCree answered as he stepped forward under the shower head and started washing the shampoo out of his hair.

Jack hummed at that as he let the conditioner sit in his hair for a bit as he got down on one knee to start scrubbing the sponge with bodywash on his legs, starting with his inner thighs first for obvious reasons. “What will you be doing while I’m over at the production building?”

Jesse reached over Jack to grab the conditioner and pop the cap off to start pouring the liquid into his hand before setting the bottle into the basket after recapping it. “I’ll mostly be workin’ ‘round the farm facility with Mr. Dale as an extra set of arms. Can't hang out in the dorms by myself if everyone is out at work and I might as well just help out around the place where I can.” He answered as he started working the conditioner into his hair.

“When do you ever have time for yourself if all you do is work all day?” Jack found himself asking as he started scrubbing his other leg.

“Eh.” Was all McCree answered, being very nonchalant about the whole thing as Jack stood up and starting scrubbing his ass carefully before stepping back under the warm water to wash himself off. The conversation ended there as they both rinsed themselves off, Jack getting out first as Jesse strained the water out of his hair after shutting off the shower. 

Jesse had his hair wrapped up in a towel after they both got dressed around and sat down to eat breakfast across from each other. The food was still warm and delicious, as Jack was slowly starting to realize that Jesse was really good at the ‘customer care’ aspect of his job. Jack picked up his glass of orange juice and took a sip from it before setting it back down on the table to look up at the clock as he picked up his breakfast burrito. He had thirty minutes before his shift and it would take him ten minutes to walk from the dorms to the production building…

McCree was scrolling social media on his phone as he occasionally looked up at Jack to see if he needed anything. Jack thought the scene he was in looked rather domestic and realized how long it has been since he ever sat down to have breakfast with someone. 

“I’m good.” Jack responded before McCree could even ask his question, feeling himself smile as McCree’s mouth snapped shut and turned into a pout.

“Sheesh. I didn’t even ask anythin’.” He grumbled as he picked up his burrito and took a bite out of it, eyeing Jack with an amused smile on his lips while Jack chuckled lightly.

Yes, it was very domestic and something Jack didn’t even know how badly he missed it.

“So, ya comin’ back fer lunch?” McCree asked after he chewed and swallowed his food as he sat up straight in his chair. “Ya don’t have ta feel obligated, I know some clients who enjoy the afternoons off with friends and coworkers.” He explained further with an easy-going smile.

“Yeah, I might come back for a nap but I would appreciate some alone time.” Jack admitted rather sheepishly, not wanting to offend McCree but also get some time to unwind alone from socialization. McCree held up his hand and gave him the ‘okay’ hand signal as he nodded his head.

“No problem at all. I’ll steer, heh, clear from dorm until we both get off at five. Sound good or would you like an hour to cool down after work?” McCree offered with ease (after chucking at his bad pun), much to Jack’s relief that he really was a professional who was good at understanding his client’s need for space. Jack felt himself sigh in relief and smile at that as he nodded his head.

“As long as it’s not any trouble.”

McCree casually shrugged his shoulders in response. “Dinner will be delayed a bit but ya’ll the one runnin’ the show, Handsome. What would you like?” He asked curiously as he took another bite from his burrito. “Also, is the hot sauce amount I put on your burrito okay?”

Jack raised a brow at that last part, looking down at the burrito in his hand as he finished chewing and swallowed what was in his mouth. “Was that what I was tasting?” He asked incredulously with an amused smile. “It’s actually really good.”

McCree beamed at that, pride in his eyes at Jack’s praise as he seemed to stand up a bit more straight in his chair. “Maybe ya’ll ain’t a lost cause after all!”

Jack felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Hey! I happen to enjoy spicy chicken wings once and awhile, alright!”

McCree was chuckling up a storm as he tried to politely cover up his mouth, and nodded his head. “Sorry, sorry! I actually had to make your breakfast burrito a few times this morning cause I thought it might be a bit too much!” He waved off the look Jack gave him as he gestured behind his back at the fridge. “I wrapped up the failures fer me ta eat later but ya’ll can eat them fer lunch if ya’ll have a cravin’ later! I lined them up, left to right from mildish to somethin’ a few steps down from what I enjoy fer spiciness. It would be a waste to toss failures if they were perfectly good fer eatin’ ya know.” McCree added before looking down at his phone and standing up. “Looks like I gotta clean up. Ran mah mouth a bit too long.”

Jack looked up at the clock on the wall and quickly chugged the rest of his orange juice as he got up as well, wrapping the remainder of the tin foil over the half-eaten burrito to leave it on the table while gathering up his plate and glass. He carried it over to the dishwasher but McCree held out his hands to take the dishes from Jack as he started to fill the sink up with water.

“I gotcha, Diamond. Don’t forget to finish yer breakfast on yer walk to the buildin’!” He chuckled brightly as he stuck the glasses and plates in the sink before gesturing to the huge burrito Jack left on the counter. 

Jack was already dressed around in a t-shirt with his binder underneath and pants as he picked up the burrito to head to the door to slip his shoes on, patting his back pocket to make sure his phone was there. Once he was sure he had everything on him, Jack waved goodbye to McCree and headed out of the apartment, the door automatically locking with a click behind him. McCree had a keycard that would help him get pass the hand-scanner and Jack needed to go see Dale to get the guest card configured to the times they both discussed where McCree would not be allowed alone to enter the apartment. He ate his burrito as he walked through the halls, the other on-site workers coming out of their apartments to commute to their stations in the various buildings on the farm premise and said his usual good mornings to those he knew.

Luckily, Dale was supervising the unpacking of some new equipment for the milk production house and Jack was able to hand him a sheet with the key card restriction times for his apartment, ready to follow the other ladies into the building before Dale spoke to get his attention.

“So, how was the first day, Morrison?” Dale asked, being ambiguous on purpose but Jack knew he was talking about McCree.

“It went well.” Jack responded not knowing what else to really say out in the open like this.

Dale quirked a brow at that. “You sure? We can go to the office to talk about it if you want.”

Bless Dale and his sweet, old man heart for being so concerned about him. Jack chuckled lightly as he waved his concern off.

“You know me, Dale, if I dislike something I come and talk to you right away, right?”

Dale rolled his eyes, knowing very well how Jack got considering how long he has been living on the farm and Jack’s work ethic. “Alright. Don’t be a stranger, you hear?”

Jack smiled and nodded his head. “I’ll let you know immediately if anything happens, good or bad.”

Dale nodded his head and gave Jack a thumbs up in acknowledgement before returning to help guide the delivery guys into the actual processing part of the building while Jack turned, finishing off his burrito as he entered the building through the ‘authorized personnel only’ door. He tossed his crumbled up bit of tin foil into the trash can right in front of the reception/security desk where Reinhardt, a human, happily turned away from the monitors to wave at Jack when he pressed his thumb to the fingerprint scanner to clock in.

“Have a nice day, Jack!” The large man chuckled, putting a smile on Jack’s face as he retracted his hand from the scanner.

“You as well, Rein! Keep an eye out for us.” Jack grinned as he turned away from the desk to walk over to a plain steel door with a hand scanner on it. He pressed his palm to it and a confirmation beep sounded a moment later along with the door unlocking with a click. 

Jack pulled the door open and entered the hallway that led to the mixed sex changing room that was solely used for the milk production staff along with several bathroom stalls inside. No one minded it anymore when Jack came into the changing room area or even glanced at him unless they wanted to say ‘hi’ or chat with him before production started. Breasts didn’t even phase Jack anymore as he went over to his locker, put his thumb to the fingerprint reader, and opened it up after it clicked open. Inside of his locker, hanging on the back hangers was his chest brace where the suction heads would be hooked on to the two open circles in the brace lining over his pectorals, a locker basket where Jack sticks his lotions that were specifically made for milk production lines without contaminating the end product, and a picture of Jack and Gabriel hugging each other and covered with dirt when they were five years old. Jack started peeling off his shirt and folded it up to place it on one of the cubbie shelf's in his locker before removing his binder. He folded that up as well, placing drying pads on the wet spots before laying it down on its own shelf with the wet spots facing upright to aid in the drying process before carefully pulling the chest binder off its hooks and pulling it on around him, zipping up the front to secure it to his chest.

“Yeesh, you fall asleep on some rocks, Grandpa?” Hana asked as she lightly poked the bruises on either side of his waist, making Jack wince slightly at how tender they were. Hana was one of the production line engineers that worked on the extraction floor with them and also kept track of Jack’s condition since she customizes Jack’s milking machine depending on a variety of factors that had to be taken into consideration for male dairy cow hybrids. She was brought on almost solely for her experience in working with others like Jack in Korea.

“It happens, Hana. I’m good to work today.” Jack spoke, keeping his voice normal so she wouldn’t catch on to anything she didn’t need to know about.

“I’ll say. You’re certainly in heat if you’re this swollen in the pectorals.” Hana smiled as she handed him a small towel before gesturing for him to follow her. “Mei said she could smell you from the dorms.” She added with a chuckle as Jack closed the door to his locker and held the towel up against his lactating nipples. “You think we can get an extra ten percent out of you today?” 

“Maybe. I’m not the machine operator with a fancy degree.” Jack smirked in amusement as he followed her out of the changing room and onto the production floor. Everyone else was either had the pumping apparatus attached to their chest braces and already slowly pumping their chests or were sitting down in their chairs while the engineers assisted them with putting them on. There was relaxing music playing overhead from the speaker system as Hana led Jack to his machine at the end of the line, watching as he sat down in the comfort leather armchair and took his phone out of his pocket to hook it up to the cable to charge on the of arm rests.

Hana brought over the two clear, plastic half circles that had a rubber hose linking them to the machine next to the chair, the pipe from the machine leading to the tanks to be filtered. Jack held them for her as she pulled on her gloves and pumped a white lotion onto her palms before rubbing her hands together and gently massaging the lotion into his skin and nipple through the gaps in the chest braces. The lotion helped numb the area so the area wouldn’t get irritated while the pumping was happening since more pressure was needed to lactate male dairy hybrids than females. After that was done, Hana took the cups from Jack’s hands and pressed it to his chest, the hooks on the edge of the openings locking with a light twist that Jack barely felt before she went to lock the neck one in place over his other pectoral. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she removed her gloves and tossed them into a small wastebin by the machine.

“Fine. Ready to go when you are.” Jack answered confidently, Hana nodding her head in acknowledgement as she sat down in her chair in front of the monitor on the machine and pressed a button that vacuumed up all the excess air in the chest brace, firmly locking the orbs to Jack’s chest. She then tapped in a few commands and the machine slowly hummed as the motor inside started working its magic, Jack sighing as he laid back in his seat as white liquid started to fill the clear spheres with each pump from the machine. The pumps always started out slow to allow his nipples to adjust to the pressure, no matter how numbed up there where when the process started in the morning. 

“Okay. looking good so far!” Hana smiled as she was reading the data the machine was feeding to her on the screen, tweaking a few levels since the left pectoral had a slightly higher yield than the right one and they could put a tad bit more pressure to help empty both pectorals evenly.

Jack nodded his head as he pick up his phone, unlocked it, and started scrolling through his favorite websites and social media platforms slowly since he wouldn’t really have anything else to do for several hours until their lunch break. He had several messages on his phone though from his parents and Gabriel so he could slowly answer those in between reading articles.

\--

“You like gettin’ dick pics sent to yer phone?” McCree asked as he was working ground beef in his hands in the kitchen around six pm as Jack stretched on the couch and watching TV. 

Jack pushed himself up and looked at the cowboy to see if he was actually being serious but the guy continued to hand make hamburger patties while adding his own herbs and spices to them from a small bowl next to the cutting board he was working on. “You serious?”

“Depends if you find that stuff arousing or not. I certainly won’t sent ya anything without gettin’ yer consent.” McCree answered with ease as he set the patty down on the plate with the other one as he grabbed another lump of grounded beef to place onto the cutting board before sprinkling a bit of the spices on it then working the meat ball to start spreading it out.

“I guess I don’t mind…” Jack answered before quickly changing the subject. “How many burgers are you going to make?” 

McCree hummed at that for a moment. “Well, maybe five all together? Three for you and two for me?” He suggested as he turned to face Jack, leaning his back against the counter as he continued to roll the meat patty in his hand. “Ya’ll don’t have a lot of veggies in yer fridge so I’ll probably have to go shoppin’ tomorrow to restock the reserves.”

Jack frowned at his neglect of purchasing vegetables since if he was pregnant then he would have to start eating a more balanced diet to help the baby grow properly. He paused for a moment at that thought as he realized that he hadn’t checked for a pregnancy test. Jack had all the tools to check for an omega pregnancy but he wouldn't just get accurate test results on the first day, right? Don’t you have to wait a week or something?

“Could we possibly just wrap up the burgers and do them tomorrow for dinner? I think I have two boxes of macaroni and cheese in the cupboard we could make up quick so we can have the tomato and lettuce with the burgers. I don't have any hamburger buns anyways.” Jack confessed sheepishly, not exactly looking at McCree as the other hybrid looked at him with a quirked before glancing at the patty he was making in his hand.

“Sure. I can probably do some grillin’ when I get off work so we can eat around six o’clock instead of eight o’clock at this rate.” He chuckled in amusement as he got working on finishing up the patties he was going to make then wrapping them all up in wax paper to place into a large ziplock bag to place in the fridge. McCreen then washed up the bowl and cutting board in the sink, placing them to dry in the strainer before finding a pot to start filling with water in the empty half of the sink. Jack took the time then to get up from the couch and pick up his book on ‘Breeding Omegas’ to continue where he left off.

‘Omega males often times report difficulty with reproducing, with reports suggesting that up to twenty percent of omega males needing medical assistance on top of more productive breeding sessions with their partners.’

“McCree?”

“Yeah, Partner?” Jesse asked as he shut off the water once the pot was filled enough and placed it on the stove after turning on the fire under it. He was probably digging around in the cabinets now trying to find the box of mac and cheese.

“Apparently twenty percent of male omegas suffer from difficulty getting pregnant.”

“Yeah?” McCree replied curiously. “I’ve only bred one other omega male before ya but I guess he ain’t part of the twenty percent ya mentioned.” He chuckled in amusement.

Jack quirked a brow at that. “How long did it take to get him pregnant?”

“Just a week. That seems to be about my average anyways.” He added with a bit of pride in his voice, unknowingly making Jack shift in his seat as he felt kind of aroused if that really was the truth. “This is yer first pregnancy so maybe we can try seein’ if anythin’ is goin’ on maybe on day four with a stick test or two?” McCree closed the cabinets after Jack heard him set down the box of noodles on the counter.

“I guess.” Jack heard himself mumble as he felt his body pulsing slightly below and his cock growing half hard in his pants. McCree’s confidence was ridiculously sexy but he didn’t really want to give the teasing sonova bitch more ammo than he already had in his arsenal. 

“If this is yer way of sayin’ ya’ll want more than two breedin’ sessions a day…”

Jack felt his face flush up as he heard McCree playfully purr in his ear, snapping around the see the bull hybrid resting his forearms on the back of the couch. “I didn’t say anything about upping the sessions! I can barely handle two sessions as it is!”

McCree chuckled as he lightly ruffled Jack’s hair. “I’m just havin’ a little fun with ya, Diamond. Last thing I’ll ever do is push yer limits without yer consent.” The bull hybrid smirked in amusement at Jack’s scowl before glancing down at the book Jack was reading since it would take a bit of time to bring the water to a boil. “‘Breedin’ Omegas’, huh? Ya’ll didn’t talk to a specialist before callin’ me in?” He asked curiously as he looked over at Jack.

Jack slammed his book shut before turning to glare at McCree. “How about you stop assuming things and mind your own business, McCree?”

McCree raised his hands up and off the couch to try to placate Jack as he took a step back. “Alright, alright. I getcha. Gonna go back to my stove then.” He turned and left Jack in peace. McCree was even kind enough to focus on eating his dinner instead of talking when it was finished, both of them sitting opposite of the other in comfortable silence. The mac and cheese wasn't half bad either but that was significantly harder to fuck up and McCree was much more skilled at the job then he let on.

Jack then got up when he was finished, putting his bowl, cup, and spoon into the sink before heading to the bedroom. McCree had finished before him and was in the process of putting left overs into containers to store in the fridge before getting to washing the dishes. Jack closed the door to his room but didn't lock it and frowned as he felt the dull throbbing between his legs pick up in intensity, no longer able to ignore it like he had since arriving back at the apartment from work. McCree might not be an alpha but Jack’s body certainly didn't care as he acknowledges that his boxer briefs were damp when he pulled off his belt and pants. He was in heat and he did not need to see a ‘specialist’ if he was having one. Jack would get pregnant and he wasn't going to let the beta make him nervous about the whole thing being in vain if he was barren.

He stood there in just his T-shirt, with his binder underneath, and his boxer briefs, looking down at his feet. Jack didn't look up as the door opened up behind him and closed quietly with a click before he heard a pair of feet walk up behind him. McCree came to a halt maybe a foot behind him and Jack wasn't really sure if he should just go to bed early or breed. It would be easy to dismiss McCree's advances since he prided himself on professionalism but Jack didn't really want to be alone. 

“I’m sorry fer soundin’ insensitive earlier, Jack.” McCree murmured. “I shouldn't have spoke so casually ‘bout such an important part of the process an’ I just wanted ta let ya know that. Most folk go ta check out if they’re fertile out west where they’re really high tech ‘bout the whole thing, but, I’ll treat ya with more respect from now on rather than just assumin’ things like ya said.” He confessed.

Jack let out a tired sigh as he let his shoulders sag, the throbbing between his legs more insistent than ever but he honestly just wanted to turn in early tonight. “Apology accepted, McCree. I’m going to pass on breeding tonight and just head to bed.”

“That’s fine. Yer allowed off days and the ability ta say ‘no’ whenever ya want. Breeding is a lot more effective ya genuinely wanna get fucked than just forcin’ yerself through the paces day after day.” McCree informed him kindly before turning on his heels to head back to the door. “Have a good night, Jack.”

Jack felt a smile lift the corners of his lips slightly at that. “You too, McCree.”

The door then opened and closed, the cowboy leaving Jack in peace. Jack turned and walked over to the door, locking it up before turning off the lights. He climbed into his bed and stripped off his shirt and binder, applying the overnight absorption pads to his chest before slipping under the covers to drift off asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you guys are enjoying this fic and the Mc76! As usual, please leave your thoughts and feedback on the chapter!


	3. heat

The next morning was agonizing, Jack’s body was entirely too hot and sweaty regardless of how painfully cold it was to stick any part of his body out from under the covers. He fucking hated how sensitive his heat made on some days. It could be sixty degrees fahrenheit in the room and Jack’s skin would send shocks to his nerves, screaming out about how cold it was, like he was touching solid ice. He knew for a fact it was going to be hot today and his body was being a piece of shit trying to trick him into staying in bed like an invalid.

Just to spite his body, Jack wrapped the comforters around his body and forced himself out of bed, the nerve pain with each step to the door making him grit his teeth. The need to pee was stronger than the need to lay down and be useless.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, keeping all of his limbs under the warmth of the plush blankets the best he could as he waddled out into the living area. The smell and sounds of breakfast hit him hard, making his stomach growl almost painfully like everything else in his body as he padded his feet quickly, not wanting to draw McCree's attention while he listened to country music at the stove. This was embarrassing enough but to have McCree aware of his oversensitivity would be an annoyance he did not want to be put through today. 

Jack dropped the blankets outside of the bathroom door, his teeth chattering hard as he hugged his body for heat as he bolted into the bathroom, not wanting to get the blankets dirtied in there with him. Relieving his bladder felt amazing, like usual, but that relief was quickly replaced with the deep pangs of his nerves screaming. He washed up and practically slammed the door before darting under the blankets and rolling up into a burrito, wanting to desperately cling to the heat they still had from earlier.

“Jack? Ya’ll okay?” McCree asked with a hint of concern, his feet padding over to where Jack was curled up on the floor, coming to a halt when he was right next to Jack.

“Yes.” Jack managed to get out between his gritted teeth, failing to sound normal by leaps and bounds. 

“Nerve pains?” McCree asked, guessing correctly like the all-knowing asshole he was.   
Jack felt himself filled with self-hatred at how fucking easy he was to read, wanting to get up and run back to his room and go back to sleep. Though that would require getting up and asking McCree to move out of the way meaning he was risking making eye contact with the beta. Eye contact with a handsome stud on his second of heat and until it ended meant he would be impulsive enough to want to suck their dick or something equally humiliating omega.

“Want me to get ya’ll some water and pain meds? Should help some.” McCree drawled, thankfully not disturbing Jack’s cocoon of warmth on the floor by nudging him or something equally irritating. 

“Yes. Top left cabinet.” 

“Be right back then.” McCree chuckled sweetly before Jack heard him turn around and walk back towards the kitchen.

Thank goodness for McCree not being a presenting alpha because that neutral beta scent was impossible to pick up, even with Jack’s nose actively searching for it in the fresh air that passed through the little crack Jack allowed to the outside. The smell of eggs, toasting bread in the toaster browning slowly, and it had Jack’s stomach growling, a craving for french toast and not the sugary shit either.

The pattering of feet approached once more and a glass of water was set down on the ground along with a small plate with two white, chalky pills in the center. Jack carefully sat up, groaning as his nerves punished him for it. He scooped up the pills and popped them into his mouth before picking up the glass of water and chugging it to wash down the pills. Jack then paused and tensed up as he realized what the fuck he did: 

He took pain medicine!

Jack was going to have to tell Dale he couldn’t come in because of that!

“FUCK!” He cursed as he shot up on his feet and practically stumbled over as McCree caught him.

“Woah, woah! Easy there, Jack! I’ll call Dale an’ tell him ya need a day of rest, alright? Nerve pain during heats ain’t somethin’ you should force yerself to endure.” McCree reassured Jack as he helped steady him on his shaky legs, letting Jack place his hands on his shoulders to balance himself out.

“It’s my job though! I can’t go in if I’m on meds!”

“That’s the point of meds, Jack. To help you get better?” McCree drawled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Sure, ya can’t have yer milk get pumped for a twenty-four hour period on the production line due to medication contamination but ya actually need to rest, alright?” He chided Jack.

“Not if I force them out now…”

“Yeah. No. Ya’ll ain’t doin’ anythin’ stupid like puking them out.” McCree firmly spoke as he grabbed Jack’s wrists to keep him from going back into the bathroom. “I’ll just tell Dale anyways so don't bother tryin’.” 

Jack gritted his teeth, shuddering hard under the comforters but understood that McCree was right about it. It still sucked ass to use a sick day during his heat when he was prime for generating larger milk loads. All the pain to manually relieve himself in the shower was going to be such a waste and a pain in the ass for him.

“Fine.”

“Good.” McCree practically beamed as the hold on Jack’s wrists eased up and he bent over to retrieve the dish and the glass of water sitting on the floor. “Come, have a seat and I’ll have breakfast served up on a golden platter for ya!”

Jack followed McCree, his whole body still aching with each step on the hardwood floor but at least he was warm in his blanket burrito. Food sounded really good right now as he approached the table, pulled out his chair and plopped down on it, McCree heading right back to the stove. He was glad his blankets were long enough to act as a hood over his head, allowing him to avoid eye contact with McCree as Jack rested his forehead down against the cool wooden table. Actually, he should be glad that McCree even tolerated him dragging a blanket around much less let him sit at the table with it.

It made him think about how much Gabriel and Ana would have scolded him for acting like a miserable child when they were kids growing up here. Jack felt the void of their absence even more so on days like today when he felt like an aching pile of shit. He missed Ana’s ‘home remedies’, including many kisses to his arms and forehead and Gabriel’s soothing presence beside him through the worst of it, a calming eye in the storm that was Jack’s pain flare ups. He grumbled and pushed his forehead further into the table at that childish longing for them in his heart. They were adults now and living their own lives on their own respective farms. He just honestly wished he hadn't presented as an omega and became the reason for them being pushed out of the farm in the first place…

“Jack, I texted Dale and he said it’s okay that ya can’t come in. He says he’ll bring a breast pump over so ya’ll can get some relief later, alright?” McCree reassured him, the pan sizzling some eggs or something else delicious smelling while Jack resisted whining about hungry he was. This was why he was always the last person to the table so others wouldn't have to put up with his fussiness and allow him to distract himself till they were all ready to eat.

“Okay.” He grumbled quietly in response, not happy at all to be missing work but what could he do about it? Better to just rest and let McCree pamper him since they might as well use the day for breeding on and off to be somewhat productive once his nerves started to relax.

The gentle clinking of plastic on the wood table in front of him brought Jack out of his daze, lifting his head up enough to see a plate of seasoned scrambled eggs in front of him with legitimate, egg batter-dipped french toast cut up into bite sizes, and delicious bacon strips on one side. A knife and fork were placed down to the left of Jack’s plate the omega eagerly sat up in his chair, grabbing the utensils to start cutting into the food while McCree chuckled in amusement by the counter as he poured a glass of orange juice. 

The eggs were soft and fluffy on his tongue, the barest hint of spice complementing the natural flavor to bring some fun to it without overloading his tongue first thing in the morning. McCree was incredibly skilled when it came to cooking, especially with someone else in mind. Everything was delicious and crispy, especially the bacon that tasted like absolute heaven on his tongue. McCree sat down across from Jack after setting down his own plate and drink at the table, a brow raised along with a smirk on his lips as he watched Jack dig in like a starving man after a hunger strike. 

“Damn. I haven’t even taken a bite an’ yer almost done.” He chuckled fondly as he started cutting up his own food with his knife and fork. “I hit the mark today?”

Jack nodded his head as he looked up at McCree, totally shameless with his cheeks stuffed with amazing food before he swallowed it down. “You got to teach me your secret.” 

McCree smiled at that as he put a hand to his heart. “Good lookin’ an’ an eager student? Aren’t I just blessed with havin’ an excellent client this time ‘round!” He chuckled before picking up his french toast with his hands and taking a bite out of it. 

Jack frowned at that as he lowered his fork away from his mouth, about to take a bite of french toast before McCree made that remark. “That a ‘no’ then?” He asked, assuming McCree was mocking him.

“What? Naw, Partner! It’s the opposite!” McCree quickly corrected as he gave Jack a reassuring smile. “Since we both have the day off, I figure I could show ya a thing ‘er two ‘bout home cookin’ to help ya along.” He chuckled fondly. “I assume yer gonna go back t’bed after breakfast is done here?”

Jack poked his fork through two bits of french toast and ate them, finally able to think a bit with his hunger and pain sensations easing up with food and the medicine. He swallowed and reached for his glass of orange juice to drink. “Was thinking we could breed after this for a little while.”

McCree looked at Jack for a moment before nodding his head as he started cutting up his bacon strips with his knife and fork. “I certainly don’t mind that if yer up fer it, Partner. A little lazy mornin’ sex sounds pretty good today, if ya ask me.” He winked playfully, making Jack smile a little at hearing him say that.

‘Lazy morning sex’, huh? Maybe it would be nice to take a little breather from Jack growling demands back at McCree as he pounded him hard from behind and just let themselves slowly work themselves up to an orgasm. It was a nice mental image; McCree’s muscular and hairy frame laying over his, the warmth of his body and the sun heating their bodies on the bed, thin sheets bundled by their feet… 

“Sounds fine.”

Jesse smiled in a very charming manner at that as he rested an elbow on the table to rest his chin on the back of his hand while he regarded Jack. Jack felt his cheeks warm in a nice way, feeling a little smile curl on his own lips in response.

“What?”

“Nothin’ just thinkin’ ‘bout what we should make fer lunch.” McCree grinned.

Jack scoffed lightly at that and shook his head. He knew a bald-face lie when he’s seen one but wasn’t exactly ready to ask further questions on it. McCree was a professional and Jack was his client, no need to complicate things needlessly if they could avoid it.

He finished up his meal, letting the comforter lay on the chair as he carried his empty plate, silverware, and cup to the sink to start washing them off since he was feeling better. McCree already had one side of the sink filled with soapy water and had the strainer out on the counter, making easy work as he started washing and rinsing off everything. He placed the drying dishes in the strainer and washed his hands off when he was done, grabbing the hand towel to dry off his hands before turning around. McCree was watching him with a relaxed smile on his face as he was about halfway done with his plate, and swallowed before regarding Jack.

“If ya’ll wanna get comfortable in yer room I’ll head on over in ‘bout fifteen minutes or so. Gonna wash up the pots and my own plate. That alright, Partner?” 

Jack nodded his head as he walked back over to the table, scooping up his comforter into a pile in his arms. “Sounds fine. Take your time.” He replied before pushing in his chair with his foot and then heading back through the living room into his bedroom. 

He tossed the comforter on the floor and went to work on making his bed out of habit rather than to tidy anything up for a guest. Jack went over to his laptop and turned it on before getting to work on pulling the thin sheet over the bed since it was bundled up in a pile at the foot of it. He placed his pillow properly at the head of the bed before then spreading the comforter over it to finish up. Jack’s computer finished booting up in that time so he logged in and opened up his media player of choice to pull up a playlist of music. Instrumental country music started playing in the background as Jack moved over to the other side of his desk to where his clean up kit was. 

The blue make up box opened easily as Jack pushed the top open, three layer of plastic compartments lifting up and out from the bottom with the motion. It contained all the necessary items he needed to keep himself clean and also had heat relief-focused items in the bottom bin. Jack first opened the top-most compartment pulling out two new absorption pads since the ones he had on were thoroughly soaked through. He placed the packets on his desk and reached down to carefully to remove the ones covering his swollen nipples. They were tossed into the lined trash can, leaving Jack’s heavy nipples exposed to the air, making him nip his lower lip before he pulled out a packet of sanitizing wipes and tore the packaging open to pull out the wet cloth. He carefully started wiping the light crust off his pectorals before making his way to the nipple in a slow circle to clean it.

If he had a mate then he would probably offer to let them indulge in the cleaning process - laying back against their chest as they took a warm wash cloth to his chest, preferably in the bathroom, and help him work off the excess milk he had. Maybe if he loved them then he would allow them to suck on his hard nipples and drain his pectorals that way to give him some relief, preferably with some rough fucking from behind in the process. Jack’s cock and ass seemed interested in exploring that fantasy as the front of his boxers were strained and the back thankfully reinforced with cloth meant for omegas like himself who liked them. 

If only he hadn’t parted on such awkward terms with Gabriel…

Jack sighed heavily and just let the memory fall to the sidelines like always. There was no point in pursuing ‘what-if’ fantasies about Gabriel, Ana, and himself. Gabriel’s last email mentioned that he had a boyfriend now and Ana has been happily married for a few years now. Lingering on the past wouldn’t help him get over much of anything, that much was true when he talked to his psychiatrist many times about his regrets.

He flipped the towelette to a clean side and got to working on the other nipple when he heard footsteps enter his room.

”Thought you needed fifteen minutes?” Jack poked lightly.

“Eh.” McCree casually replied, walking past Jack from behind before taking a seat on his bed. “Got done faster than I anticipated.” He grinned, making the corner of Jack’s lip lift slightly as he finished cleaning up and tossing away his towelettes into the trash before he walked over to the bed and straddled Jesse’s lap.

“Hopefully that won’t be your bedroom ideology for today? I need a bit of relief from my milk weight and nowhere to drain it.” He chuckled in a husky voice as he brought his hands up to rest on Jesse’s shoulders, making McCree quirk a brow with an amused smile on his face.

“Ya’ll got a weird way of flirtin’, Handsome. Weird but definitely not a turn off.” McCree purred as he placed his hands on Jack’s waist and went in to press his lips to Jack’s jaw to start warming up his client.

McCree did indeed take care of Jack like he wanted, Jack sitting in Jesse’s lap while Jesse took a plump, hardened nipple into his mouth and started to gently suck on it. Jack quivered and let out a shaky breath as he brought his hands up to knock off Jesse’s ridiculous hat and card them through soft brown hair. The hand on Jack’s other tender pectoral held a warm wet hand towel Jesse went to get from the bathroom before Jack finished cleaning up, Jack hadn’t even seen him bring it in! McCree gently rubbed slow circles onto it to stimulate it in a cleaner manner while his mouth was preoccupied with his other pectoral.

Each precise pull on Jack’s nipple with McCree’s mouth caused the warm milk inside of his pectoral to flow out and into the bull’s mouth, and was leagues better than just having the milk pumped out of him on the production line. McCree’s teasing tongue lashing his aching nipple to shoot a line of heat straight to Jack’s dick as he pushed his chest more eagerly against the bull’s mouth. His half hard cock rose in interest as it pressed against the confine of Jack’s boxers, his asshole already slick from his heat.

McCree pulled away from Jack’s nipple with a slight pop as he released it from his lips, his lips coated with a bit of milk that Jack leaned down to lick off erotically slow. Jesse sucked in a breath as Jack started to grind in his lap, his hands massaging Jack’s hips to encourage him. It made Jack feel wanted and sexually empowered to have this handsome bull letting him tease him. He always thought an alpha would assert his dominance over him if he ever dated one and had sex but apparently alpha rules don't apply to betas like McCree.

Okay, that was just a dumb thought but Jack was still a bit confused with what kind of people betas were in bed even after sleeping with McCree. Then again he wasn't a moaning, wet, whore of an omega either when he went into heat either so maybe he shouldn't try to box McCree up so neatly with expectations.

“Yer a damn beauty like this, Handsome.” McCree drawled in awe as he lapped his tongue over his lips slowly, as if tracing the feeling Jack left behind with his own. It was enough to make Jack nip his lower lip as he scooted further into McCree's lap to grind down against the bull's hard-on in his PJs. “Damn, Darlin’...!”

“You’re not the only one who likes good foreplay, Cowboy.” Jack grinned, rolling his hips slowly as beads of milk rolled down from his pink nipples and over his stomach enticingly. “Also, I think your job isn't done yet.”

McCree had a lopsided smile on for that before bringing a hand to Jack’s lower back and leaning him away to catch the droplet with his tongue. He slowly lapped his way up Jack’s abdomen and halting when he was under his pectoral, making Jack pant and throb in want before starting over on the other side of his abdomen. Jack sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at that and bucked more firmly against McCree.

Their clothing was shed rather quickly and tossed onto the floor before McCree laid Jack down on the bed. Although Jack said he liked good foreplay, he certainly wasn’t in the mood for much more teasing once he was naked and under McCree. He grabbed greedily at the bull’s hair, threading his fingers through them as McCree continued to suck and lap at his nipples, alternating between them while Jack whimpered and arched his back to push his chest more insistently into McCree’s face. McCree grinned as he pressed his lips more firmly together as he lashed his tongue at the nipple he had trapped in his hot mouth, his knee parting Jack’s own while McCree groped at Jack’s erection through his boxers.

“Handsome, would ya mind if I sucked on yer cock fer a bit? Damn thing’s too nice not to want to put in mah mouth.” 

Jack flushed a bit at the forward question, especially when McCree insisted on feeling up the length of him through his boxer. Slowly making his way north towards Jack’s tip and making Jack bite back a moan.

“You’re not here to suck dick, McCree.” He huffed before swallowing hard when McCree palmed at his tip under his boxers, groping and thumbing over it to make Jack dizzy with lust. “I need a kid…!”

“Ain’t no one said takin’ a little detour to be a bad thing, Handsome. Gotta stop and see the flowers, ya know.” He drawled lazily as he brought his hand down to stroke Jack’s entire length with his palm, teasing him with the indirect touches. “I’ll get ya good an’ bred. I promise.”

Jack growled in annoyance at McCree’s almost-flirty remarks, feeling himself growing wetter in two places as his penis was more than game for the handsome bull giving him head. He rebelled against the feeling as he reached down and grabbed McCree's hand to push it south and off his throbbing dick. “I don’t need that service, McCree. I need you to put a kid in me.” And not fuck with his more lonesome side more than he already did.

A warm chuckle from McCree and a flash of something in the bull's eyes made Jack swallow hard before McCree stripped himself and Jack of their remaining clothes. McCree was strangely quiet as he regarded Jack’s naked form like he hadn't seen it before and nipped enticingly on his lower lip in a way that had Jack licking his own, hungry for sex.

McCree fucked Jack in an almost too tender way after he was finished stretching him out with his fingers. Jack moaned and gently raked his fingers up McCree’s bare back as the bull thrusted slowly in and out of his wet hole, their chests pressed flushed together. He wasn’t going to remark on how almost intimate the whole affair was since McCree was doing what Jack demanded of him and being damn good at sucking on his neck.

The wet slapping sounds of their bodies echoed in the room along with both of their heated groans. Jack still lost in the haze of his heat with McCree allowing him to indulge in pleasure without fear of judgement post-heat. Unlike a lover or a stranger for a one-night stand, Jack could depend on McCree being professional and courteous after sex with no fear of him talking behind his back like so many omega fear. He has gone so long without a partner for his heats that he lets himself savor this, lets McCree take his time with teasing his body. That the moment he’s verified as pregnant, McCree would pack up his bags and head out to someone else’s bed. 

“Gods, Handsome. Anyone ever tell ya how pretty ya look all flushed and pantin’ like that?” McCree groaned after he pulled away from bruising Jack’s neck amazingly with kisses to gaze down at him with a lopsided smile. 

Jack swallows down the praise and arches his back against McCree’s front when the bull begins to purposely angle himself to brush up firmly against Jack’s prostate. He’s building rather quickly to his first orgasm of the day because of those words and the erotic way McCree spoke them in his southern accent. “Yo… You talk too much…! Mmnh!” Jack managed to growl weakly up to McCree, digging his nails into the bull’s back to rack them up slowly and draw a shiver from the beta with much self-satisfaction.

“Says the gorgeous man I’m gonna make cum on my cock…!” McCree laughed as he sat up to grab Jack’s hands before he pinned them to the sides of his head and laid back down on Jack, continuing to draw out strangled gasps out of the omega with his firm but slow thrusts.

The heat that pooled in Jack’s belly had him on the brink of release from the sudden act of dominance from McCree, precum dripping out of Jack’s cock as McCree continued to slide his body over Jack’s dick with every thrust. Jack was actively whimpering and trembling under the bull as the speed and pressure were not enough to push him over the edge. He nipped hard at his lower lip as he wrapped his legs around McCree’s waist and bucked up against him with each slow thrust to get the point across to the bull without admitting how close he was from this. 

McCree seemed to get the hink and growled as he started thrusting hard into Jack, the bed creaking under them with each thrust to make their session louder than it already was. Jack gasped and grunted hard, squeezing McCree’s hands that pinned his own down on the bed as he came hard against the bull’s body. His hips drove upwards the best they could pinned under McCree’s weight, shooting strands of cum onto his and McCree’s chests as McCree pounded into him. McCree’s beard brushing up against Jack’s neck as the bull grunted hard and raggedly as he blew his own load deep into Jack, his semen going deep with every thrust to mix with Jack’s fluids. Both hybrids warm and with sweat forming on their bodies as McCree continued to rut up against Jack from his intense release. 

Jack panted as he looked at McCree through heavy eyelids, and saw that lopsided grin of a man that looked pleased as all hell back at him. He felt a warmth stir through him and chalked it up to his hormonal release from his orgasm and his heat screwing with his head. Smug bastard didn’t deserve the ego boost he would get from knowing that Jack wanted to kiss his stupid mug after all of this. They ended up going for another round with Jack amazingly managing to cum twice before McCree came soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter or the story as a whole so far! I'll be sure to reply to them! Your reviews help keep me motivated to get the next chapter up ASAP!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review if you enjoy it! I know Mc76 isn't too popular but if you do love the premise and the relationship between jack and jesse please do consider leaving feedback! Any length is fine!


End file.
